(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mode selection circuit and a switch control circuit including the mode selection circuit and a multi-function pin.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Prior to operation of a converter, a mode may be selected. Mode selection implies determination of an operation mode of a control IC. Parameters are set or thorough functions of the control IC are determined through mode selection.
For such mode selection, a conventional control IC includes an additional structure and a mode is selected through an additional process through the additional structure. For example, prior to operation of a converter, an internal current source of the control IC is connected to a specific pin of the control IC and an operation mode is selected by a voltage of the specific pin. After that, start-up operation is performed. Thus, an additional current source is required and a start-up period is increased due to a connection period between the specific pin and the internal current source.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.